Wood cutting band saw blades are used in band saws such as those used in portable and fixed saw mills. A typical band saw blade is structured as a steel band having a plurality of cutting teeth defined along one edge of the steel band. FIG. 1 shows a fragmentary side plan view of a typical prior art blade. As shown in FIG. 1, each cutting tooth 10a, 10b, 10c of a prior art blade is defined by a rake face or cutting edge 12, a back edge 14, and a gullet 16. Referring to exemplary tooth 10b, the gullet 16b is a concave notch that extends from the back edge 14b to the rake face 12c of the following cutting tooth 10c. 
The teeth of a band saw are often arranged in a pattern of three teeth having different “set” angles, or different pitches with respect to the center of the band edge. As shown in FIG. 2, which represents a fragmentary top plan view of a portion of the fragmentary blade of FIG. 1, a portion 18a of the first tooth 10a has zero set angle, a portion 18b of the second tooth 10b has a set angle in a first direction, and a portion 18c of the third tooth 10c has as a set angle in the opposite direction. Each of the portions 18a, 18b and 18c includes the respective rake face 12a, 12b, and 12c and the respective back edge 14a, 14b, and 14c. 
One problem known in timber or lumber operations is the removal of dust from the work piece. The band saw process often results in significant amounts of sawdust on the work piece. Sawdust left on a work piece can create issues when sawing frozen lumber, and can inhibit further processing of wood, such as the treatment of the wood for use in pallets and the like. For example, pallets and/or wood used for making pallets are often heat treated, which involves the application of chemicals. Excessive dust build-up on the lumber at the time of the application of the chemicals can be problematic because the sawdust acts as a sponge, and absorbs much of the chemical intended to treat the lumber. In addition, pallets used for food and medical industries have more stringent dust requirements.
Dust removal after sawing can be a costly and time consuming process. Accordingly, there is a need for a more cost-effective way to reduce the amount of sawdust carried out by band sawing operations.